zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Król Midlandu
Król Midlandu był władcą krainy Midland i ojcem Charlotte w mandze i anime Berserk. Początkowo jest zaufanym zwolennikiem Drużyny Jastrzębia do drugiej połowy Golden Age Arc, w której staje się antagonistą i pragnie zniszczyć całą drużynę. Początkowo przedstawiany jest jako życzliwy król, który troszczy się o swoje królestwo i lud, ale pod wpływem miażdżącego stresu z powodu ogromnej odpowiedzialności, później okazuje się, że posiada tyrańską i zboczoną stronę, którą represjonował przez lata. Od momentu afery Griffitha z Charlotte uwalnia się to w nim i całkowicie przekształca się w obsesyjnego tyrana. Biografia Król pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy obserwuje Drużynę Jastrzębia dziesiątkującą kawalerię Czarnego Barana z Tudoru. Będąc pod wrażeniem możliwości Griffitha, król czyni Jastrzębie częścią swojej armii, a następnie nazywa Griffitha wicehrabią, jednocześnie stopniowo sprawiając, że jego grupa zajmuje miejsce Juliusa i jego Rycerzy Białego Smoka. Po zakończeniu wojny stuletniej król ogłasza awans Griffitha na generała w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Jednak kiedy król dowiaduje się, że Griffith uprawiał seks z jego córką Charlotte, nakazuje schwytanie i egzekucję Jastrzębi oraz osobiste ukaranie ich przywódcy w Wieży Odrodzenia. Uwagi Griffitha o kazirodczej żądzy króla wobec jego dziecka i przekonanie, że sam wygrał wojnę, popychają króla na skraj furii. Po zmęczeniu w wyniku biczowania sprawcy, król daje katowi instrukcje, aby utrzymać Griffitha przy życiu, by był nieskończenie torturowany. Kiedy król odwiedza swoją odpoczywającą córkę, słabnie i próbuje ją napaść na tle seksualnym, ale Charlotte stawia opór i wyrzuca ojca z pokoju, powodując, że Charlotte zaczyna głęboko nienawidzić ojca i gardzi nim, a nawet posunęła się tak daleko, że już nie nazywała go ojcem. Rok później król dowiaduje się o ucieczce Griffitha i wysyła za nim grupę zabójców Bakiraka. Jednak zabójcy zawodzą, a król, po tym, jak powiedział Charlotte, że nie będzie kontynuował polowania na Griffitha, potajemnie powierza to zadanie Wyaldowi i jego brutalnym najemnikom. Charakterystyka Wygląd Był wysokim mężczyzną o długich, brązowych włosach. W mandze jego włosy były wybielone, a ciało wycieńczone rok po tym, jak Griffith został uwięziony. Osobowość Początkowo król był w dużej mierze postrzegany jako uczciwy, mądry i hojny człowiek, mianujący Drużynę Jastrzębia arystokratami i hojnie nagradzający ich za pomoc przeciwko imperium Tudor. Król bardzo cenił Griffitha oraz zdawał się dostrzegać jego talent i użyteczność, coś, co inni arystokraci, szczególnie Julius nie zaakceptowali z powodu niższej klasy społecznej Griffitha. Był również traktowany przez swoją drugą żonę jako dobry król, choć słaby mąż i kochanek. Choć generalnie był człowiekiem życzliwym i wybaczającym, król utrzymywał tajemnicę, która ostatecznie doprowadziła go do spirali szaleństwa; stłumiona żądza jego córki Charlotte. W pewnym momencie swego panowania zaczął postrzegać swój status jako ciężar i wielce uraził się do stresów i nacisków ze strony jego pozycji władcy Midlandu. Szukał rozwiązania w swojej córce, którą bardzo kochał i uważał za jedyną dobrą rzecz w swoim życiu. Jednakże, gdy ta miłość wkrótce zmieniła się w pożądanie, Charlotte zaczęła gardzić swoim ojcem, a on został zredukowany do rozpadającej się i szalonej skorupy tego, czym był kiedyś. Po dowiedzeniu się, że Griffith spał z Charlotte, szacunek, jaki kiedyś miał dla rycerza, przerodził się w pogardę i on sam dopilnował, by osobiście ukarać Griffitha, wtrącając go do lochu. Po tym, jak Griffith wydedukował prawdziwe uczucia króla wobec swojej córki, król od tego czasu stał się szalonym i bezlitosnym człowiekiem, każąc dokonywać brutalnych tortur na nim, a nawet grożąc własnym strażnikom, ostrzegając ich, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będą powtarzać to, co powiedział Griffith, ich całe rodziny zostaną stracone. Galeria Plik:10487.jpg Plik:10487-6.jpg Plik:069916.jpg Plik:King of Midland.jpg Plik:FalconOfLightKOM.png Kategoria:Berserk Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tragiczni en:King of Midland Kategoria:Gnębiciele